


Valentine's Day Fails

by aliviachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Derek, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliviachan/pseuds/aliviachan
Summary: Derek does his best to survive at his job. He does. Hell, he even refrains from ripping out customers throats with his teeth when the situation clearly warrants it. The only thing that makes it all worth it is a pair of honey eyes and a splattering constellation of moles. Oh, and it’s Valentine’s Day.





	Valentine's Day Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote a V-Day fic that went along with my 100 Prompts Challenge thing! It was for: #1 “That’s starting to get annoying.”

Derek hated his job. He hated the people. He hated his boss. And above all, he hated having to spend his Saturday mornings standing in front of a cash register while pumpkin spice forced its way into his senses. Although he hated everything associated with the little coffee shop, there was one thing that made it all worthwhile.    
  


“Uhm…mornin’,” the beautiful specimen with honey eyes and a constellation of moles dotted across his face muttered as he approached the counter. His hair was disheveled, and Derek had to resist the urge to shove his nose against his neck. “I’ll have the double chocolate chip frappuccino with white cheesecake, one shot espresso, no two. You know what? Might as well make it three.” And as if on cue the man tips his head back as he let out an almighty yawn.    
  


There’s a story there, but Derek doesn’t know how to ask for it. Instead, he takes the crumpled five dollar bill before dutifully beginning to work on the sugary drink. 

  
By now it was almost part of Derek’s routine to make this drink. He’d pour all the liquids into the cup to make one sugary concoction that would leave his fingers and palms sticky until he got the chance to wash them. The line would build up by three people, and maybe one or two would start getting pissy. Derek would scribble the name ‘Steve’ on the cup unceremoniously, and carefully slide the drink toward the man, as he tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating. It would all be worth it, however, once the man took his first sip, only to let out a moan that would even be too sinful for the devil himself to hear. 

 

Derek’s mind would go blank for the splittest of seconds before his boss would yell for him to hurry up with the line.    
  


What could he say? Derek was a weak man.    
  


+   
  


Steve came to the coffee shop every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from noon to near close. He’d read his thick textbooks, or type a mile a minute on his laptop while consuming his beverage of choice. 

 

Derek, being the creeper that he was, watched with flushed cheeks as Steve’s pretty pink lips wrapped around the straw. His cute little cupid’s bow would thin out as Steve savored every drop of the frappuccino. 

 

“You're gross,” Isaac said from beside him, causing Derek to startle at his presence. Rolling his eyes, Isaac wiped down his counter a few times before huffing. “You smell like a high school’s locker room. Knock it off and go clean something you perv.” 

 

Glaring at the curly haired teen, Derek snatched the towel from his hand as he made his way to the kitchen. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Steve and promptly ran into the pull door when a little bit of the creamy colored drink spilled out from the side of his mouth.    
  


+

 

_ ‘Today was the day!’  _ Derek chanted to himself as he fussed with the single rose and small box of chocolates that he stealthily hid behind the counter. Boyd and Erica were both out for the day, and even Isaac had a date planned for Valentines Day. Meaning, Derek was left all alone to hold down the shop, which also meant he could freely put his plan in motion without the fear of being teased by his friends. 

 

The front door chimed open, and in came Steve and a pretty redhead. 

 

"I mean, who needs that many flowers?” Steve exclaimed with his arms flailing each and every way. “That’s starting to get annoying and let's not forget desperate. Who even agreed to invite Valentine's day? Where they all just like, ‘I know, let's have a holiday to mis-teach young people what love is, entice them to be greedy and inculcate insecurity. It's a great idea, and we'll sell more crap they never needed; think of the economy. All those cards, chocolates, sweat-shop lingerie items in chemical dyed tissue’!" 

 

The both of them get in line, and Derek was building up to a freakout as the customer in front of narrowed her eyes and repeated her order to regain Derek’s attention. Snapping out of his haze, Derek quickly typed in her very pricey drink and took her card before dealing with the next customer, until the only people left where another girl then Steve and his friend. 

 

“Derek! Have you seen my phone? I must have left it here last— oooh, what is this?!”

 

Turning around, Derek stared wide-eyed at Erica as she held up the flower and box of chocolates. He paled and nearly died from embarrassment as Erica crooned as she dug around in search of a card or something else equally as embarrassing.

“Is this for Steve? You finally grew some balls when none of us are here to witness it? That’s low Derek, and I’m going to tell Laura on you.” Erica threatened and glared at him warningly. 

 

Derek thinks that would be the end of it, but of course, it wasn’t. He watched with horrified eyes as Erica’s nostrils flared before a mischievous look glinted in her eyes. Reaching out the grab her, Derek growled as the blonde slipped past his fingers. Blushing would have been no problem, but what Derek did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three-course meal on his face. No-one could have missed it. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He wished to 'do a Daphne' and drop through a scooby-doo style trap door in the floor, but there was no rescue from this embarrassment, it was absolute. Torture. Utter humiliation. The memory would be seared into Derek’s brain forever, ready to pop up and torment him again when he’s ever in a quiet moment.

 

“Yo, Stevie!” Erica singsonged. “My best friend in the whole wide world is smitten with you, but very socially awkward. He was going to give you these, but I could tell that he was going to chicken out, so I’m doing it for him. Happy Valentines day!”

 

Bright brown eyes looked at the rose as if it had suddenly grown wings. “That’s...not my name?” It came out like a question, but Derek watched in mortified amazement as Apparently-Not-Steve took the gifts. “I’m Stiles.”  

 

“You’re not...what do you mean you’re not Steve? He’s been calling you that for months now!” Erica exclaimed. “Derek, how could you not know his  _ name _ ?” She directed the last question to Derek without taking here eyes off of Ste- _ Stiles _ . 

 

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times before scurrying off to make the drinks that the other customers were still waiting for. Happy for the escape, Derek avoided eye contact as Erica talked to  _ ‘Stiles’ _ and his friend. 

 

“Uh...hey,” Stiles said, pulling Derek away from his frazzled tasking. “So...you want me to be your valentine? 

 

A range of emotions passed across his face before he stops on a guarded frown. He didn’t think that  Steve Stiles would be the type to make fun of someone who had a crush on him, but Derek wasn’t a fan of being this vulnerable. Stiles seemed to realize that Derek wouldn’t be saying anything anytime soon and decided to power through. 

“Well, that’s cool. I mean I've been crushing on you for awhile, and I thought it was painfully one-sided, and now that I know it’s not, I’m very much relieved, but at the same time I have no idea what to do.”  Stiles confessed with a troubled pout on his face. “I mean I’ve been coming here for weeks and all of this coffee is  _ really _ cutting into my budget, but it’s just been an excuse to come see you again, and now that I say it out loud I realize how pathetic that sounds. Then there’s that fact that—” 

 

“You like me?” Derek’s face was filled with awe as a smile slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Like, seriously?”

 

“Dude, have you seen you? Plus you wasted your hard earned money on capitalist bullshit, and based on that, I’m just going to assume that you are a secret softy.” Stiles said with a lopsided grin on his face. 

 

“I’m not a softy,” he said a bit too petulantly to be believable. A permanent smile was on his face by now, and any chances there were of him killing Erica were slowly fading. 

 

“Mmmm,” Stiles leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s cheek. “Whatever you say, big guy.”

 

A blush was on both of their cheeks, and Derek kind of felt disappointed that Stiles had kissed his cheek instead of somewhere else. “We could...I mean..if you wanted to we could go...somewhere.” 

 

“Are you asking me on a Valentine's date?”

 

“Trying to at least.”

 

Stiles smiled brightened up the room, and Derek felt himself being gravitated towards him. It’s strange – frightening even – how you can go from someone being a complete stranger to then being entirely infatuated by them and wondering how it ever was that you were able to function without them because you sure as hell couldn’t imagine being without them now.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: If anyone has a request for anything don’t be afraid to send it in. Just give me the number from the list you’re interested in and then, if you want to, add whatever other requests you want it to have in the fic (i.e., if you want it angsty or werefox!Stiles, etc.) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> [My Tumblr](https://aliviachan.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
